The invention relates to the field of beverage containers and in particular to paper cups. There are no double-walled beverage receptacles made of paper that the applicant is aware of. It is believed that the use of a double wall is novel in the context of paper cups. It is also believed that using double walled paper cups offers advantages over other evacuated containers that have not been seen in the prior art.
It is believed that the invention will find utility among the large companies that supply hot beverage's such as coffee. Fast food franchisees in particular, usually provide a great deal of coffee and need a supply of cheap receptacles for such beverages. Usually, such companies simply supply the coffee in paper cups without giving thought to the need to keep such beverages warm for a period of time. Other companies provide receptacles for beverages made of styrofoam. Styrofoam may be used as an insulator for beverages however, it is not environmentally safe. That is, styrofoam is not biodegradable and will pollute the environment if a styrofoam cup is simply thrown away.